


Banjou and Misora Ficlet

by quatresnuku



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Build, Tokusatsu
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku
Summary: Sawa found Banjou and Misora kissing





	Banjou and Misora Ficlet

Kamen Rider Build

Banjou x Misora

 

                             Banjou had Misora pinned against the wall of the bedroom in the hideout. Her hands gripped his hair and jacket. His were wrapped around her waist and thigh bringing her closer to him. They kissed each other hard and sloppy. What had been a simple kiss a couple of weeks ago now meant that whenever the two of them were alone they were on each other. He ran a hand over her clothed body and squeezed her breast through her dress. She moaned into his mouth.

              “OH MY GOD!”

              The two of them quickly pulled apart from each other. They turned to find Sawa staring at them with her mouth open. Misora tried straighten her hair and clothes. She looked at her friend panicked before running up the spiral staircase.

              “I have to ah train,” he said awkwardly turning to the staircase and also trying to escape.

              “Banjou,” He turned back towards her sheepishly. When she was mad Sawa was just as scary as a smash. “Banjou what where you doing?”

              “I’m pretty sure it was pretty obvious what we were doing,” she did not look amused with his answer, “she kissed me first”

              “Banjou,”

              “Hey we’re both adults and,”

              “That maybe be true but she’s spent most of her life in hiding and has never been a relationship before unlike you.”               “I know! Listen, Sawa, I’m not stupid no matter what Sento might say. I’m not going to hurt her. It’s physical and not love. Like a way to relive stress and we’ve only barely gotten to second base, nothing more.”

              “Fine. Just be careful and what about Sento?”

              “What do you mean what about Sento?”

              “Well the two of you are kinda together,” she said bringing her two pointer fingers together in front of her.

              “What? No we’re not, we’re not, “he stumbled and she just stared at him with an expression that just said I don’t believe you. He blushed. “Alright. Sento and I are together but he’s fine with it. He’s known about Misora and I from the beginning.”

              “Alright then everything is settled, just don’t let Kazumin find out. I don’t even want to know what kind of a headache that would be,”

              “That’s exactly what Sento said, ”Banjou exclaimed causing them both to laugh.


End file.
